1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the manufacture of reclosable packaging and, in particular to a method of sealing a zipper to a bag making film to permit simultaneous transport of the zipper and film to a bag making machine such that the transport seal provides tamper evidence and/or hermetic sealing for the final bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Reclosable plastic bags are growing increasingly popular both for storage purposes and as primary packaging for cheese and various other food stuffs and other products. Such bags are formed with plastic zipper having profiles with mating interengageable elements. Where the bag is to be used as primary packaging for foods, it is often necessary to seal the product hermetically. While zipper elements can provide a secure closure, they cannot provide a hermetic closure. Accordingly, a separate hermetic seal is necessary. Even where a hermetic seal is not required, it is common-place to provide a separate, one-time seal on reclosable packaging for foods and other products that provides evidence of tampering. That is, the consumer looks to the unopened seal as evidence that the package has not been tampered with.